When Hearts change
by ChibiJay
Summary: Hikaru geht über Wheinachten zu Akira. Werden Gefühle erwachen oder Herzen brechen?
1. Chapter 1

Titel: When Hearts Change  
Autor: LittleNeji  
Teile: 1/2  
Disclaimer: Hikaru und seine Truppe gehören nicht mir und ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit ihnen, wäre auch zu schön gewesen! Heul  
Kommentar: Diese Geschichte ist vor 2 Jahren entstanden zur Winterzeit! Sie war für eine Freundin gedacht die für 1 Jahr nach japan ging und nun wieder zurück ist. Da ich mich von der Seite wo die Story drauf war entfernt habe, dachte ich das ich die Story auch hier veröffentlichen könnte... na ja... hoffe das es einer liest... +schulterzuck+ achja, Hikaru und Akira sind 14 in dieser Fic und es ist etwas AU... wenn ihr versteht was ich meine +smile+

"Du bist dran" -jemand spricht

**_Hikaru mach deinen Zug - Sai's Gedanken_**

**Ja ja - Hikaru's Gedanken**

/Warum braucht der so lang/ _-_ Normale Gedanken

* * *

"Oh da ist ein Kind! Kann ich gegen ihn spielen?"  
„Ah…ummm… er ist…"  
„Suchst du einen Gegner? Willst du weiter hinten spielen? Ich bin Touya Akira!"  
„Ich bin Shindou Hikaru. Sechste Klasse!"

****So hat alles begonnen. So hast du, Hikaru, deinen ewigen Rivalen kennen gelernt und schon bald war er dir nicht nur ein wichtiger Rivale geworden. Aber dazu später mehr.  
Ich bin ständig an deiner Seite gewesen, was manchmal nicht so einfach war, aber nie habe ich an dir gezweifelt. Ich habe dir immer vertraut und dich immer machen lassen was du wolltest, na ja, ab und zu wollte ich auch meinen Willen haben!  
Immer wieder bist du mit Touya Akira zusammengestoßen und hast mit ihm, stumm und leise, nur mit Blicken gekämpft. Manchmal konnte man echt denken ihr würdet euch hassen.  
Aber ich weiß es besser, viel besser.  
Hikaru, du hast es vielleicht noch nicht bemerkt, aber Touya Akira ist dir wichtiger geworden in deinem Leben als du es dir jetzt, in deinen so jungen Jahren vorstellen kannst.  
Ich werde dir stets folgen und unterstützen…/ **Oi, Sai** /… Immer werde ich bei dir sein und deine Entscheidungen nie anzweifeln…/ **Sai** /… ich werde dein Meister, dein Freund und dein…/ **SAI!**

Huh? verwirrt blickte der Geist nach unten und direkt in die missmutigen Augen von Hikaru. **_Was ist Hikaru?_** Fragte der 1000jährige Geist und machte ein verwirrtes Gesicht.  
**Ich habe dich nun seit einer halben Stunde versucht anzusprechen, wo bist du nur mit deinen Gedanken schon wieder, HÄ?** Motzte Hikaru weiter und zog eine Schnute.  
Sai kicherte leise und schaute Hikaru verzeihend an, als der wütend schnaubte.  
_**Gomen, ich hab nur ein wenig nachgedacht!**_ Antwortete Sai und konzentrierte sich nun wieder auf den Weg.  
Hikaru schüttelte den Kopf, was ging nur in dem Kopf dieses Geistes vor.  
Manchmal hatte er echt das Gefühl das der Kerl, Sai, spinnt.  
Als ein kalter Wind ihn voll erwischte, zog er fröstelnd seine Hände unter seine Arme, es war aber auch schweinekalt!  
Sai blickte seinen Schützling von der Seite an und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.  
_**Ist dir kalt?**_ Fragte Sai und bekam wieder einen bitterbösen Blick seines Schülers.  
**Nein, siehst du nicht dass ich nur in T-Shirt und Boxershorts herumlaufe?** Antwortete Hikaru spitz und schnaubte verächtlich.  
Wieder hob Sai eine Augenbraue hoch.  
_**Oh, ich dachte ein T-Shirt ist dieses Hemd mit kurzen Ärmeln?**_  
**Vergiss es einfach, ja!** Meinte Hikaru müde und wollte nichts weiter als nach Hause.  
Schon bald erreichte er auch sein Haus und schloss die Tür auf. Er achtete nicht auf Sai der schon die ganze Zeit um ihn herum wedelte und zog sich schnell in sein Zimmer zurück.  
_**Hikaru! Hikaru!**_ Nervte Sai immer weiter, bis Hikaru nur noch wutschnaubend ein Kissen nach ihm warf, was natürlich durch den Geist hindurch flog. Doch es verfehlte seine Wirkung nicht. Gekrängt blickte der Geist auf den Jungen und zog eine Schnute.  
**_Hikaru, was ist denn nur los mit dir? Schon den ganzen Tag bist du schlecht gelaunt._** Beschwerte sich Sai und Hikaru seufzte auf.

**Mensch Sai, kannst du dir das nicht denken? Meine Eltern lassen mich einfach an Weihnachten und Neujahr allein. Das ist nicht gerade sehr aufbauend für einen Teenager okay! Ich wollte einfach ein normales und ruhiges Weihnachtsfest mit meiner Familie verbringen. Doch der Chef hatte Dad überraschend auf eine Geschäftsreise geschickt und da Mom Weihnachten und Neujahr nicht ohne ihn verbringen wollte, war sie eben mitgegangen. Doch an mich denkt natürlich keiner, nicht wahr? Lasst den 15 Jährigen Jungen alleine zu Hause und macht euch keine Sorgen ob es ihn innerlich verletzt. Pah, Eltern, kann man doch alle in die Mülltonne schmeißen. Wer braucht schon solche Idioten. Ich komm ganz gut alleine zurecht, wirst schon sehen! **Die letzten Worte kamen mit Tränen gesprochen heraus und schluchzend versteckte der weinende Junge sein Gesicht in seinen Pulloverärmeln.

Sai blickte seinen Schützling traurig an. Er wünschte er könnte diesem traurigen Jungen Trost spenden, aber was Hikaru brauchte war kein Geist der ihn nicht mal umarmen konnte, sondern jemand der für ihn da war. Nicht zum ersten Mal wünschte sich Sai einen echten Körper, sei es auch nur um Hikaru etwas Wärme schenken konnte. Es war niemand aus seinem Freundeskreis da der sich um ihn kpmmern könnte.  
Akari und ihre Eltern waren zu ihren Großeltern nach Kyoto gefahren. Waya war ebenfalls weg mit seiner Familie und Isumi-san verbrachte seine Feiertage mit seiner Freundin. (A.d.A. da kann man schlecht stören nicht wahr? o )  
Da Hikaru nicht wirklich engere Freunde hatte, war es nur natürlich, das er sich jetzt einsam fühlte.  
Aufmunternd blickte Sai Hikaru an und versuchte heiter zu lächeln.  
**_Na komm, lass dich nicht unterkriegen. Mach dir doch schöne Tage? Es wird bestimmt lustig, nur wir zwei, in einem großen Haus_**,… … …**niemand der dich Morgens weckt und dir fröhliche Weihnachten wünscht, der dir an einem kalten Abend einen heißen Kakao macht und dich länger aufbleiben lässt, damit du dich in die Arme desjenigen kuscheln kannst, keine gemeinsamen Weihnachtseinkäufe und Wanderungen im Weihnachtsmarkt… tolle Weihnachten, da kann es auch ganz ausfallen!** Unterbrach Hikaru Sai und ging aus dem Raum. Mensch, ich wollte dich nur aufmuntern, eben nicht! Nun schmollte auch Sai und an diesem Abend versuchte er auch kein weiteres Mal den störrischen Jungen anzusprechen.

Hikaru lehnte sich genervt aufseufzend in der Badewanne zurück. Er musste sich beruhigen, doch das war gar nicht so leicht. Er war viel zu aufgewühlt und enttäuscht.  
Wenn sie ihn doch mitgenommen hätten. Aber daran dachten diese Egoisten natürlich nicht!  
Wieder seufzte Hikaru auf, dieses Mal aber nur traurig und müde.  
Er konnte sich noch an den Tag genau erinnern, war schließlich erst gestern gewesen.

-Flashback-

„Hikaru Schatz, ich habe mich entschlossen deinen Vater dieses Jahr auf seiner Geschäftsreise zu begleiten. Da wir sonst immer Weihnachten gemeinsam feierten und ich ihn nur ungern an Weihnachten nicht bei mir haben will, werde ich mit ihm in die USA fliegen. Du bist doch nicht böse oder? Ich werde dir genug Geld und die Telefonnummern da lassen also müsstest du zu Recht kommen!" Hikaru's Mutter schaute ihn so lieb und so voller Vertrauen an das er nur stumm den Kopf schüttelte.  
„Du bist der Beste! Und jetzt geh, du hast doch ein Spiel heute nicht wahr?" Damit verabschiedete sie sich um einkaufen zu gehen und ließ Hikaru zurück. Sie hatte nicht den verletzten Ausdruck in seinen Augen gesehen.  
Niedergeschlagen war er dann zu seinem Spiel gegangen und verlor nach Strich und Faden.

-Flashback Ende-

Kopfschüttelnd vertrieb er die Erinnerungen und blickte an die Decke. Er wollte nach dem Bad noch Einkaufen gehen und dann vielleicht ein bisschen auf dem Spielplatz, wo er öfters hinging, vorbeischauen um seinen Kopf ein wenig klarer werden zu lassen. Vielleicht fiel ihm dann etwas ein um die Fiertage doch noch schön zu gestalten.  
Nachdem er aus dem Bad gestiegen und sich abgetrocknet hatte, erklärte er Sai, was er machen wollte und verließ das Haus. Natürlich folgte ihm der Geist wie immer, war aber immer noch am Schweigen.  
Hikaru musste bei dem Anblick von Sai's schmollendem Gesicht leicht lächeln. Sai sah einfach urkomisch aus wenn er schmollte!  
Doch Hikaru konzentrierte sich schon bald wieder auf die Straße und verfiel seinen eigenen düsteren Gedanken.

Die Einkäufe waren schon bald erledigt und Hikaru machte sich langsam auf dem Heimweg. Sai hatte immer noch kein Wort gesprochen, doch nicht weil er noch sauer war, sondern weil er sich etwas einfallen lassen wollte um Hikaru wieder aufzumuntern.  
Doch wie sollte er das schaffen? Vielleicht würde er Hikaru doch zu einem Go-Spiel herausfordern. Vielleicht kam er damit auf andere Gedanken.  
Gerade wo er das vorschlagen wollte, bemerkte er das sie sich auf dem Spielplatz befanden wo er Hikaru einst gebeten hatte einen Stein als Go-Stein zu benutzen.  
Fragend blickte er auf seinen Schützling und sah wie der sich auf die Schaukel setzte und leicht hin und her schwang.  
**Du Sai,** fing Hikaru an und blickte hinauf. **Glaubst du meine Eltern lieben mich noch?**  
Erstaunt über diese Frage hob Sai eine Augenbraue. Hikaru's Augen sahen traurig in seine und Sai musste schlucken. So traurig hatte er Hikaru noch nie gesehen.  
_**Natürlich Hikaru, sie lieben dich bestimmt. Aber manchmal brauchen Menschen eben etwas Zeit für sich.**_ War Sai's Antwort und Hikaru lächelte traurig. Wieder blickte er auf den Boden und scharrte mit dem Fuß im Sand. Er malte obskure Figuren hinein und verwischte sie wieder. Sai wusste nicht was er tun sollte.  
„Ah, wenn das nicht Shindou-kun ist. Was machst du so spät noch hier?" Überrascht blickten Hikaru und Sai auf.  
Keine 3 Meter von ihnen entfernt stand Touya Meijin und blickte lächelnd auf Hikaru.  
/Eh? Was macht Touya-sensei denn hier/ Überlegte Hikaru und stand auf um auf den Vater seines Rivalen zuzugehen.  
„Touya-sensei, was machen sie denn hier?" Fragte Hikaru nun laut und blickte hinauf.  
Touya Meijin lächelte freundlich zurück und lachte dann leise.  
„Ich wollte ein wenig spazieren gehen und bin zufällig hier gelandet. Und was machst du zu so später Stunde noch hier?"  
Hikaru blickte zu Boden. Was sollte er antworten?  
„A-ach, nichts besonderes, i-ich brauchte auch nur etwas frische Luft und außerdem musste ich einkaufen." /Ah, warum stottere ich denn so herum/ Ärgerte sich Hikaru und hätte sich am liebsten selbst geohrfeigt.  
„Einkaufen? Macht das nicht deine Mutter? Das ist aber freundlich von dir das du ihr hilfst!" Antwortete Touya Meijin und lächelte warm.  
„Ehehe, ehm, nein, meine Mutter ist gar nicht da. Sie ist über die Feiertage mit meinen Vater weg und ich werde bis zum 10. Januar allein sein. Ehehe!"  
Hikaru schämte sich irgendwie. Er wollte diesen Mann nicht auch noch mit seinen Problemen belasten.  
/Ach so ist das, deshalb sah er so traurig aus, als ich ihn gesehen habe. Mmmh/  
Touya Meijin betrachtete den Rivalen seines Sohnes genau und plötzlich kam ihm eine Idee.  
„Wenn du über die Feiertage alleine bist, dann komm doch zu uns. Akira würde sich bestimmt auch freuen. Ihr könnt dann gerne Go zusammen spielen und du bist nicht so allein, wie wär's?"  
Hikaru blickte überrascht auf. /Über Weihnachten? Bei Touya/  
„E-eh…. Ah…. Wie… warum….eh!" Hikaru bekam keinen anständigen Satz mehr über die Lippen. Sai, der ebenfalls am Anfang geschockt gewesen war, nahm sich zusammen und schaute Hikaru wild entschlossen an.  
_**Hikaru, du MUSST unbedingt zusagen, du MUSST! HÖRST DU?**_ Brüllte Sai nun und Hikaru zuckte zusammen.  
/Ob ich wirklich? Aber…. Was ist wenn man mich dort nicht willkommen heißt? Wenn Touya mich nicht sehen will/ Hikaru war in einem innerlichen Kampf.  
Touya Meijin geduldete sich. Er hatte schon von Anfang an bemerkt das Shindou Hikaru ein sehr stolzer Junge war. /In gewisser Weise wie Akira/  
Hikaru atmete tief durch und blickte dann ernst zu Touya Meijin auf.  
„Ano, wenn es ihnen nichts ausmacht, würde ich gerne eine Nacht darüber schlafen. Ich werde ihnen Morgen bescheid geben." War Hikaru's Antwort und Touya Meijin nickte verstehend.  
„Aber natürlich. Hast du unsere Nummer?" Fragte er und als Hikaru verneinte schrieb er sie auf einen Zettel und verabschiedete sich.

In Gedanken ging Hikaru nach Hause. Wie sollte er sich entscheiden? Er hatte keinerlei Plan was er tun sollte und Sai war da nun wirklich keine Große Hilfe.  
_**HIKARU! Was denkst du darüber noch nach? Sag ja, sag ja, sag ja! Hikaru, los, komm schon, das wird lustig…. Hikaru!**_ Verzweifelt hielt sich Hikaru an den Kopf.  
**Sai, halt doch mal die Klappe! Wie soll ich darüber nachdenken wenn du ständig nervst!  
**Verärgert legte sich Hikaru auf sein Bett und drehte Sai den Rücken zu. Er wollte das selber entscheiden – alleine!

Schon bald schlief Hikaru ein und träumte wirres Zeug. Von einem riesigen Go-Brett und Go-Steinen. Auf der anderen Seite stand Touya Akira und lächelte ihn überlegen an. Er spielte gegen ihn und musste die schweren schwarzen Steine selber heben um sie auf einen Punkt zu setzen. Seltsamerweise erschienen die weißen Steine wie von Zauberhand, während Touya nichts tun musste außer Hikaru zu beobachten und überlegen zu grinsen.  
„Du wirst schon sehen Touya," schrie Hikaru und setzte wieder einen Stein, „Ich werde dich schlagen und dir zeigen das ich besser bin als das letzte mal, das kannst du mir glauben."  
Touya schüttelte aber nur den Kopf und drehte Hikaru den Rücken zu. Hikaru fing an zu rennen, er wollte nicht von Touya ignoriert werden, er wollte das Touya seine Augen auf ihn richtet und nur auf ihn. Er rannte immer schneller, doch es schien ihm unglaublich schwer zu fallen den Fuß vor den anderen zu setzen. Seine Beine wurden immer schwerer und begannen furchtbar zu schmerzen und die Distanz zu Touya wurde immer größer.  
„NEIN, BITTE GEH NICHT, ICH WILL NICHT ALLEINE SEIN!"

Schweißgebadet wachte Hikaru auf und hielt seine Hand auf sein rasendes Herz.  
Hart musste er schlucken als die letzten Erinnerungen seines Traumes verblassten und die letzten Tränen die er im Traum vergossen hatte versiegten.  
Überrascht blickte Sai zu seinem Schützling. /Er hatte wohl einen Alptraum gehabt. Armer Junge/ Besorgt ging Sai auf Hikaru zu und setzte sich an den Bettrand.  
_**Alles klar bei dir?**_ Fragte Sai und schaute in Hikaru's Augen.  
Wieder schluckte Hikaru hart und fuhr sich einmal über das Gesicht.  
**Klar, alles bestens, nur ein Alptraum, nichts weiter! Nichts… weiter!**  
Ohne auf Sai weiter zu achten ging Hikaru hinaus aus dem Zimmer und ins Badezimmer, einen betrübten Geist zurücklassend.

Erstmal den schweiß vom Körper waschend, dachte Hikaru über diesen seltsamen Traum nach. /Ob er was zu bedeuten hat/ Fragte er sich und schüttelte dann den Kopf. Er wollte darüber lieber nicht mehr nachdenken.  
Entschlossen ging er hinunter in die Küche und wollte sich Frühstück machen als er ein Zettel auf dem Küchentisch entdeckte. Es war der Zettel mit der Nummer von Touya Meijin.  
/Achja, er erwartet ja eine Antwort von mir…. Hmmmm…. Ich geh hin/ Entschied Hikaru und ging zum Telefon. Er wählte die Nummer und wartete bis abgenommen wurde.  
Schon bald wurde abgehoben und eine freundliche Frauenstimme erklang.  
„Hier bei Touya?"  
„Ano, mein Name ist Shindou Hikaru ich möchte gerne mit Touya-sensei sprechen."  
Hikaru war nervös ohne ersichtlichen Grund. „Einen Moment bitte!" Sprach die nette Frauenstimme und er wartete ab.  
Hibbelig wie er war, tapste er von einem Fuß auf den anderen und spielte mit seinen noch feuchten Haaren.  
Doch bald erklang die dunkle Stimme des Meijin und Hikaru fühlte sich unerklärlicherweise ruhiger.  
„Hallo Shindou-kun, schön dass du anrufst, hast du dich entschieden?"  
Hikaru atmete tief ein und sprach sich selbst im inneren Mut zu.  
„Ja, ich würde ihr Angebot gerne annehmen, Touya-sensei!"

Nun stand Hikaru vor der Tür von Touya's Haus und fragte sich was für ein Teufel ihn geritten hatte, dass er tatsächlich zusagte.  
Sai war natürlich völlig aus dem Häuschen gewesen und hatte die ganze Zeit nur blöd durch die Gegend getanzt.  
Hikaru hatte mit Touya Meijin besprochen das er am Nachmittag vorbeikommen und die nächsten Tage bei ihnen nächtigen würde. Selbst nun von Sai's Aufregung angesteckt, packte er seine Sachen und wartete ungeduldig darauf dass es endlich Nachmittag werden würde. Er konnte sich kaum auf das Spiel konzentrieren das Sai und er spielten und machte ein Fehler nach dem anderen, aber auch Sai war nicht ganz bei der Sache gewesen und beide mussten sich lächelnd eingestehen das sie es kaum abwarten konnten.  
Doch jetzt, nachdem sich die Aufregung gelegt hatte und er besser nachdenken konnte, war er nicht mehr so sicher dass es so gut war hierher zu kommen.  
Sai währenddessen hampelte wild um Hikaru umher und fragte schon zum tausendsten Mal warum Hikaru denn nicht endlich klingeln würde.  
_**HI-KA-RUUUUUUUUUUUUU! Klingel endlich, nun mach schon, ich halt es kaum noch AUUUUUUUUUS**!_ Brüllte Sai nun endgültig verzweifelt und hätte Hikaru am liebsten durchgeschüttelt.  
Der Angesprochene blickte ihn bitterböse an und aus seiner Kehle kam ein Grummeln. **Nun mach mal halblang, ja? Ich muss erst einmal meinen ganzen Mut zusammen nehmen, falls du es noch nicht wissen solltest, Touya und ich sind nicht gerade die besten Freunde weißt du? Und es ist eigentlich nicht üblich bei jemanden zu übernachten der einen kaum kennt.** Schnaubend drehte Hikaru der Tür und Sai den Rücken zu und ging ein paar Schritte zurück zur Straße.  
_**Datte Datte, H-i-k-a-r-u… so lernst du ihn doch besser kennen und ihr könnt doch so viel voneinander lernen!**_ Versuchte es Sai noch einmal mit weinerlicher Stimme und rannte Hikaru hinterher.  
Hikaru seufzte und fuhr sich mir der Hand durch seine Haare. /Wenn das alles doch nur so einfach wäre… oh man… aber bis jetzt hat mich Touya doch kaum beachtet, na ja, er hat mich schon beachtet, aber er wollte mich nur wegen Go… was rede ich da eigentlich? Oh man… ich hab auch nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank/ Er wollte schon den Weg zurück nach Hause einschlagen als ihn eine ihm vertraute Stimme ansprach. „Shindou? Was machst duhier vor meinem Haus?"  
Überrascht und irgendwie ertappt drehte sich Hikaru um und grinste seinen ärgsten Rivalen schief an.  
„Nun… äh… also das ist so…" Hikaru kratzte sich am Kopf und machte ein ziemlich dämliches „hehe". /Was nun? Hilfe/  
Sai blickte Hikaru und Akira verstört an. /Was denn nun kaputt/ Fragte er sich und wedelte mit der Hand vor Hikarus Gesicht. _**Hikaru? Was ist los? Geh doch mit ihm ins Haus!  
**_Sai wurde ignoriert. _**Dann lass es doch sein… pah**_  
Akira machte sich währenddessen so seine Gedanken. /Was macht Shindou nur vor meinem Haus? Er kommt doch sonst nicht zu Besuch. Ob er mich herausfordern will? Hmmm… also ich versteh diesen Jungen nicht… warum kann er nicht klipp und klar sagen was er will/  
„Also kann ich vorbei? Ich möchte gern in mein Haus!" Sprach nun Akira kalt und drückte kurzerhand Hikaru zur Seite.  
/Wie unhöflich/ Dachte Hikaru und hatte plötzlich das Gefühl einer Bestätigung.  
**Siehst du Sai? Er will mich gar nicht bei sich haben!** Traurig senkte Hikaru den Kopf.

Er wollte schon gehen als ihn jemand an der Schulter packte und festhielt. Überrascht blickte Hikaru auf und direkt in die sanften Augen Touya Meijin's. (A.d.A: Kami-sama, es klingt so als wenn das ein Hikaru X Touya-Meijin Pairing wird… oh man… aber es ist eine AkiXHika… es hat aber seinen Grund warum er so warmherzig und freundlich auftritt, also nicht schimpfen, okay?)  
„Touya-sensei!"  
"Hallo Shindou-kun, tut mir Leid das ich erst jetzt komme, aber ich hatte noch etwas zu erledigen. Warum bist du nicht rein gegangen?" Fragte Touya Meijin und blickte dann irritiert zu Akira der überrascht stehen geblieben war.  
„To-sama? Was hast du mit Shindou zu schaffen?" Fragte Akira und Hikaru hatte das sichere Gefühl das Akira irgendwie sauer war.  
„Oh!" kam es nun vom Meijin und er schlug sich auf den Kopf. „Das tut mir aber leid. Akira, ich hab ganz vergessen dir zu erzählen das Shindou-kun über die Feiertage bei uns wohnt." Lächelnd blickte nun der Meijin auf Shindou-kun der verlegen zurücklächelte.  
Ohne weiter auf Akira einzugehen, führte der Meijin Hikaru ins Haus und brachte ihn ins Wohnzimmer.  
Akira war den beiden auf wenige Schritte gefolgt und beäugte sie misstrauisch. Er wusste nicht wie er sich fühlen sollte. Einerseits freute ihn der Anblick von Hikaru sehr und besonders dass Hikaru nun bei ihnen für ein paar tage bleiben würde, hätte er doch die Chance herauszufinden was so besonders war an dem Jungen das er an fast nichts anderes denken konnte. Doch etwas in ihm schien sich zu sträuben, er hatte Angst, doch wovor, dass wusste er nicht.  
Im Wohnzimmer setzten sie sich auf die Couch und beredeten was nun zu tun sei.  
„Also Shindou-kun, meine Frau hat bereits das Gästezimmer für dich hergerichtet. Wenn du möchtest kannst du deine Sachen Raufbringen, dass Essen ist erst in zwei Stunden fertig, du kannst ja mit Akira ein wenig Go spielen, was meinst du?" Fragend blickte der Meijin in die Runde, Hikaru nickte vorsichtig und ließ sich dann von der Frau, die höflich an der Tür gestanden hatte auf sein Zimmer bringen. Akira aber schien noch tief in Gedanken und so stand der Meijin auf und fasste ihn an der Schulter.  
Erschreckt durch die plötzliche Berührung blickte Akira auf und direkt in die Augen des Meijin.  
„Alles okay mit dir?" Die väterliche Sorge war deutlich herauszuhören und Akira fühlte eine kurze, aber warme und angenehme Welle durch sich hindurchspülen.  
„Ja, alles okay, ich hab nur nachgedacht!" Damit stand Akira auf und verbeugte sich vor seinem Vater, um nun ebenfalls den Raum zu verlassen und in sein Zimmer zu gehen.

* * *

Im Gästezimmer hatte Hikaru seine Sachen abgestellt und schaute sich nun etwas ratlos um. Ob er nun runtergehen sollte? Aber wenn er nun mit Akira spielt, wird er wieder enttäuscht und sauer sein.  
Hikaru war einfach noch nicht so weit, er musste noch viel lernen bevor er noch einmal gegen seinen Rivalen spielen konnte. Er könnte Sai spielen lassen, aber dann würde der Meijin und Akira wieder Fragen stellen und er hatte keine Lust wieder Lügen zu müssen. Irgendwie hätte er ein sehr schlechtes Gefühl wenn er den Meijin und Akira wieder belügen würde.  
/Seltsam, sonst störte es ja auch nicht bei meinen anderen Freunden, warum ausgerechnet beim Meijin und Touya? Liegt es vielleicht daran das ich beide respektiere? Nein, ich respektiere schließlich auch die anderen. Oh man, ich bin wirklich in einer Zwickmühle/  
Seufzend ließ sich Hikaru auf das Bett fallen und bereute immer mehr dass er das Angebot angenommen hatte.

In einem anderen Zimmer machte sich ebenfalls jemand Gedanken.  
Akira saß ruhig auf seinem Bett und dachte an die Ereignisse dieses Tages. Er war verwirrt wegen Hikaru's plötzlichen Auftauchens, sauer auf seinen Vater weil er ihn nicht gewarnt hat und auf unerklärliche Weise aufgeregt. /Ob ich heute endlich das Geheimnis um Shindou erfahre/ Unwillig schüttelte er den Kopf.  
Von unten hörte er seine Mutter zum Abendessen rufen und seufzend machte er sich auf den Weg ins Esszimmer. Er setzte sich auf seinen Platz und nur wenige Momente später trat ein stiller Hikaru ein und setzte sich nur eine kurze Begrüßung murmelnd hin.  
Nachdem das Essen serviert wurde und alle sich gesetzt hatten, entstand eine schon erdrückende Stille im Raum. Verstohlen blickte sich der Meijin um und wusste nicht so recht was das denn nun sollte. Auch Sai, der neben Hikaru stand, hatte keine Ahnung was mit Hikaru oder Akira los war.  
„Ächem…!" Der Meijin räusperte sich lautstark und blickte abwechselnd Akira und Hikaru an, die zusammenzuckten und schuldbewusst zu ihm blickten.  
„Also, Shindou-kun, wie läuft es denn mit deinen Spielen?"  
„Äh, ganz gut, denke ich. Morishita-sensei hat mich auch schon gelobt das ich sehr schnell Fortschritte mache." Antwortete Hikaru und stocherte verlegen in seinem Reis herum. /Apropos Morishita-sensei, wenn der spitz kriegt das ich hier beim Meijin bin, na hallejulja/  
„Soso, Morishita-san… hmmm, wie ist denn sein Unterricht so? Gut?"  
„Eh, ja, es ist witzig, wir diskutieren viel über verschiedene Spiele und versuchen die Fehler eines jeden zu erkennen und zu analysieren und durch das Temperament von Morishita-sensei und durch Saeki-sans Scherze zwischendurch ist die Stimmung eigentlich immer locker und entspannt, man fühlt sich sehr gut in der Gruppe."  
Etwas erleichtert über etwas zu sprechen was nicht mit sich selbst und seinem Spiel zu tun hat, schaute Hikaru lächelnd zum Meijin. Der lächelte zufrieden zurück.  
„Ich hab gehört das Ogata-sensei dich mal eingeladen hatte, warum hast du nicht angenommen?" Das interessierte Touya-meijin sehr und so blickte er ihn leicht neugierig an. Auch Akira blickte nun Hikaru an und der fühlte sich nun SEHR unwohl.  
„Äh nun ja, also…" /Shimata, was nun? Ich kann doch nicht sagen das ich mich in deren Mitte unwohl gefühlt hätte, SAI/  
**Sai, was nun?**  
**_Sag doch die Wahrheit, das du damals dich noch nicht reif gefühlt hast und du gerne ohne Akiras Blicken gelernt hättest  
_hmmm  
**„Äh, also die Wahrheit ist, weil ich mit Touya nicht…."  
„Was? Wegen mir?" Unterbrach Akira und blickte verstört, aber auch leicht verletzt zu Hikaru. /Nein, oh gott er versteht es falsch/  
„Nein so meinte ich das nicht, ich…"  
„Ach und wie meinst du es dann?" Unterbrach Akira Hikaru wieder und funkelte nun aus wütenden Augen ihn an.  
„Unterbrich mich nicht ständig, wie soll ich es dir erklären, wenn du mir ständig ins Wort fällst?" Wütend war Hikaru aufgestanden und um einige Tonlagen lauter geworden. Auch Akira war aufgestanden und blickte nun ehrlich zornig zu seinem Rivalen.  
„Wenn du ein Problem mit mir hast, hättest du nicht herkommen sollen!" Brüllte Akira nun und beugte sich leicht vor.  
„ICH HAB KEIN PROBLEM MIT DIR, DU HAST ABER EINS! UND MIR REICHT ES, ICH GEH!"  
Damit drehte sich Hikaru um, stampfte aus dem Raum, hinauf in sein Zimmer und packte seine Tasche.  
_**Oi, was wird das wenn es fertig ist?**_ Fragte Sai verstört.  
**Nach was sieht es denn aus? Ich geh, das war die dümmste Idee herzukommen, Touya hat was gegen mich und da bleib ich nicht eine Minute länger hier.**

Ohne auf Sai's Proteste zu achten stampfte er nach unten wo der Meijin auf ihn wartete.  
„Geh nicht, Akira hat es nicht so gemeint."  
Trotzig blickte Hikaru nach unten, er war enttäuscht, Akira schien ihn nicht mal verstehen zu WOLLEN.  
Sanft legte sich eine Hand auf seine Schulter und als er aufblickte, schaute er in die warmen Augen des Meijin.  
„Du darfst ihn nicht falsch verstehen, aber Akira denkt natürlich das du ihn hasst und das du nicht gerne in seiner Nähe bist, na ja, so gut kennt ihr euch ja auch nicht, aber ich denke das, wenn er sich beruhigt hat, er gerne mit dir die Ferien verbringen würde. Hab etwas geduld, okay? Komm, wie wäre es wenn wir ganz unvoreingenommen und ohne jegliche Erwartungen eine Partie Go spielen?"  
Ohne nachzudenken nickte Hikaru und ließ sich sanft, aber bestimmt in ein Zimmer schieben, wo in der Mitte des Raumes ein Goban stand.  
Zufrieden das er Hikaru beruhigen konnte setzte sich der Meijin auf eine Seite und wartete ab bis sich Hikaru setzte.  
Sai nervte zwar das er unbedingt spielen wollte, aber Hikaru ließ sich davon nicht beeindrucken, er wollte spielen.  
„Onegai Shimasu!"  
„Onegai Shimasu!"  
Damit verbeugten sich die zwei voreinander und Hikaru bekam eine Vorgabe von drei Steinen.

Das Spiel dauerte sehr lange und beide konzentrierten sich voll und ganz auf das Spiel, sie bemerkten nicht einmal dass sich Akira dazugesellte und dem Spiel mit gespanntem Blick verfolgte. Er erkannte zwar das Hikaru verlieren würde, er aber einen guten Kampf hinlegte und alles gab. /Er ist gut, ein richtiger Profi, aber… anders als vor drei Jahren/  
Akira schüttelte den Kopf. Nachdem er sich beruhigt hatte, war er zu dem Schluss gekommen das, wenn er wirklich mehr über Hikaru und dessen Geheimnis herausfinden will, sollte er vielleicht erst einmal DIESEN Hikaru kennen lernen und ihn mit seiner Fragerei nicht unter Druck setzen. /Er wird es mir vielleicht irgendwann erklären, wenn…. Ja was wenn? Wenn wir uns näher…kommen? Baka…/  
Wieder schüttelte Akira den Kopf und konzentrierte sich aufs Spiel.  
Es war auch schon bald zu ende und Hikaru gab auf.  
„Das war ein gutes Spiel Shindou-kun. Wirklich beeindruckend. Du hast wirklich viel gelernt."  
Hikaru rieb sich verlegen den Kopf und blickte zur Seite. Verwundert darüber dass Akira da war, machte er den Mund auf, doch schloss ihn gleich wieder. /Was soll ich denn auch sagen/  
Akira blickte nun auch Hikaru an und lächelte leicht.  
„Mein Vater hat Recht, es war ein gutes Spiel." Damit stand er auf und schaute seinen Vater fragend an. Sofort verstand der und stand ebenfalls auf und deutete auf das Kissen.  
Dankend verbeugte sich Akira und setzte sich nun vor den Goban.  
„Spielst du eine Partie mit mir? Shindou?"  
Unsicher nickte Hikaru und beide entschieden durch Nigiri wer welche Farbe bekam. Diesmal bekam Hikaru Weiß und Akira Schwarz.  
Das Spiel dauerte lange, beide hatten es nicht eilig, es schien als versuchten sie durch ein ruhiges Spiel einander besser kennen zu lernen.  
Vielleicht war es doch keine so schlechte Idee herzukommen  
Sai nickte nur zufrieden.

Das Spiel war nach mehr als 3 ½ Stunden vorbei, Akira hatte um nur 1 ½ Moku gewonnen und beide Spieler atmeten einmal tief aus.  
**Mist, verloren, aber ich hab das Gefühl viel stärker zu sein als vorher**  
„Arigato gozaimashita!"  
„Arigato gozaimashita!"  
Beide verbeugten sich voreinander und packten die Steine wieder weg.  
Akira stand auf und blickte noch mal gedankenverloren auf das Goban.  
/Es war ein gutes Spiel, ein sehr gutes sogar/ An mehr dachte er nicht als er den Raum nach einer kurzen Verabschiedung verließ und in sein Zimmer ging.

Gedankenverloren saß Hikaru im Gästezimmer auf seinem Bett und dachte an den Abend.  
Obwohl er nur mit seiner eigenen Stärke gespielt hatte und verloren hatte, schien weder der Meijin noch Touya verärgert zu sein. Erleichtert atmete Hikaru aus.  
/Es scheint sich doch gelohnt zu haben herzukommen. Na ja, ich werde mich jetzt hinlegen. Bald ist Weihnachten… hmmm… ob ich Touya und Touya-Sensei etwas schenken sollte/  
Müde legte sich Hikaru hin und während er noch nachdachte was er den beiden schenken konnte, schlief er ein.

Wieder hatte Hikaru einen Traum. Er saß allein in einem Go-Salon vor einem Go-brett. Er hatte bereits seine Schale mit den schwarzen Go-steinen genommen und geöffnet. Er wartete. Doch worauf er wartete, wusste er nicht, nur das es sehr wichtig war, überaus wichtig. Er fühlte sich immer unwohler, denn dieses Warten war schlimmer als alles andere was er je gefühlt hatte, denn wenn das nicht kam was er erwartete, würde er vielleicht etwas verlieren was er nie gehabt hatte.  
Es schien endlos zu dauern bis er hinter sich die Tür hörte, wie sie sich öffnete und wieder schloss, ein zarter Windhauch spielte mit seinen Haaren und es fühlte sich an, als wenn jemand behutsam über seinen Kopf streichen würde.  
Neugierig, wer denn nun eingetreten war, drehte er sich um, doch da war niemand. Er spürte wie ihn jemand beobachtete, als er sich zu der stelle drehte aus der er die Blicke fühlte, war wieder niemand zu sehen. Doch obwohl niemand da war, fühlten sich die Blicke nicht unangenehm an. Eher, als wenn jemand ihn mit liebkosenden Blicken ermutigen wollte den ersten Stein zu legen- und das tat er auch. Mit einem leisen „Patsching" legte er den ersten Stein und er musste nicht lange auf eine Reaktion warten.

„Shindou-san? Frühstück ist fertig!" Müde rieb sich Hikaru die Augen, mit einem Nicken und einem Lächeln setzte er sich auf und blickte Akira's Mutter nach bis sie die Tür geschlossen hatte, dann schaute er zu Sai der ihn ebenfalls lächelnd beobachtete.  
**Du Sai? Ich hatte letzte Nacht einen seltsamen Traum!  
**Sai hörte genau zu was Hikaru erzählte und nickte dann verstehend.  
_**Wahrscheinlich eine Botschaft**_  
**Botschaft?**  
_**Ja, eine Botschaft die dir sagt, das jemand an dich denkt und dich erwartet. Und der einzige der mir einfällt ist Touya Akira  
**_Hikaru wurde mit einem Male rot und wusste nicht wo er zuerst hinschauen sollte.  
/Aaah, was ist denn nu los? Warum werde ich rot/  
Ohne sein zutun erinnerte sich Hikaru an die Szene in dem Traum, als er dachte jemand würde ihm sanft über den Kopf streichen. Ob es wirklich nur ein Traum war?  
Hikaru blickte Sai fragend an, der lächelte nur geheimnisvoll, als wenn er etwas wüsste.

Akira war bereits eine ganze Weile wach und dachte nach. /Warum hab ich das gemacht/  
In der Nacht wachte er ohne ersichtlichen Grund auf und wanderte ziellos durch die dunklen Flure seines Zuhauses. Noch nie hatte er eine so erdrückende Stille gefühlt wie in dieser Nacht.  
Ohne etwas dagegen zu tun, war er direkt vor dem Zimmer seines Rivalen gelandet und noch bevor er auch nur nachdachte was er hier tat, hatte er die Tür geöffnet und war eingetreten.  
Nachdenklich hatte er die schlafende Gestalt im Bett beobachtet. Er ging bis zur Bettkante und bemerkte einen leichten Schweißfilm auf der Stirn von Hikaru. Leicht drehte der Schlafende sich hin und her und schien schlecht zu Träumen. Wieder übernahm sein Körper das Handeln und er strich behutsam über den Schopf des träumenden Jungen. Sofort beruhigte sich Hikaru und schlief ruhig weiter.  
Etwas erleichtert hatte sich Akira wieder auf den Weg ins Zimmer begeben, wo er seinerseits friedlich einschlief und am frühen Morgen wieder erwachte.  
Doch nun hoffte er inständig das Hikaru sich daran nicht erinnert oder etwas gemerkt hatte, denn wenn doch, er wusste nicht was er darauf sagen oder tun sollte.  
Seine Mutter klopfte bei Akira an um ihn zu informieren das Frühstück fertig war und so begab er sich ins Esszimmer wo sein Vater und Hikaru sich über irgendetwas unterhielten.  
Doch als er eintrat verstummten die Zwei sofort und misstrauisch beäugte der Grünhaarige die beiden.  
Etwas verstimmt setzte er sich mit einem höflichen „Ohayo Gozaimasu" hin und fing dann an zu frühstücken.  
/Ob sie mir erzählen was sie beredet haben? Irgendwie mag ich es gar nicht wenn die zwei ein Geheimnis vor mir haben. Aber warum bin ich auf einmal so enttäuscht? Und warum hab ich plötzlich dieses flaue Gefühl im Magen/

Während Akira in seinen eigenen Gedanken brütete, dachte Hikaru darüber nach was ihm Touya-sensei gesagt hatte. /Also würde sich Touya über alles freuen was von herzen kommt, aber etwas mit Go wäre natürlich am besten, aber irgendwie… ob er jemals etwas anders bekommen hatte was nicht mit Go zusammenhing/  
Hikaru dachte WIRKLICH ernsthaft darüber nach, er wollte Akira etwas schenken was er noch nicht besaß und was nicht mit Go zusammenhing, aber was? Hikaru war überfragt.  
Er konnte sich kaum auf das Frühstück konzentrieren und matschte in seinen Sachen mehr herum als das er aß.  
Akira, der ohne es zu wollen Hikaru beobachtete, konnte ein schmunzeln nicht unterdrücken als er Hikaru so gedankenverloren mit seinem Essen spielen sah. /Er ist richtig süß wenn er mit so einem Blick durch die Gegend schaut…. Süß? Hääää… was soll denn das jetzt, er ist ein Junge, er ist nicht SÜß/  
Verlegen richtete Akira seinen Blick auf sein Essen und konnte gerade noch verhindern rot zu werden.  
Sai konnte nicht anders als zu kichern. Er hatte so eine gewisse Ahnung was Akira dachte und schüttelte grinsend den Kopf. /Ob er sich wundert warum er so seltsame Gefühle gegenüber seinem Rivalen hat? Bestimmt… wahrscheinlich denkt er so etwas wie: „Er ist ein Junge, ich kann doch einen Jungen nicht süß finden!" oder so… /  
Belustigt beobachtete Sai weiter Akira der weiterhin versuchte überallhin zu schauen, außer zu Hikaru und dabei auch noch versuchte nicht rot zu werden.  
Hikaru, der nichts davon mitbekam, ließ endlich sein Frühstück aus seiner Folter und blickte entschlossen zum Meijin.  
„Touya-sensei, darf ich in die Stadt gehen?"  
Der Meijin blickte lächelnd auf und nickte. „Aber natürlich. Sei aber pünktlich zum Mittagessen wieder da."  
Nickend erhob sich Hikaru und verabschiedete sich vom Meijin und seinem Sohn.  
Aufgeregt lief Hikaru dann in sein Zimmer um sein Geld zu holen.  
**_Nani, nani, nani? Was machen wir jetzt? Was denn?_**  
**Wir gehen einkaufen. Ich möchte mal schauen ob ich etwas Schönes für Touya und Touya-sensei finde.**

Drei Stunden später setzte sich Hikaru genervt auf eine Bank und kickte eine leere Coladose scheppernd davon. /So'n Reinfall… ich hab gesucht und gesucht und was is'? Nichts, rein gar nichts…. Aber es ist auch verflucht schwer jemanden etwas zu schenken den man nicht so kennt… es ist zum Haare raufen/  
**Oi Sai, hast du ne Idee was ich Touya schenken soll?  
**_**Hmmmm…. Mal nachdenken….  
**_Nachdenklich blickte sich Sai suchend um und entdeckte inen Laden für Material zum Selbermachen.  
_**Warum kaufst du da nicht etwas? Bastel doch was für ihn, etwas was von Herzen kommt und schön anzusehen ist.**_ Zufrieden mit seinem Einfall blickte Sai mit großen Augen zu Hikaru, der aber nur stirnrunzelnd zum Laden blickte.  
**Was bin ich? Fünf? Ich bastel doch nicht für meinen Rivalen irgendso'n Schwachsinn… pah.** Sai wollte schon protestieren als Hikaru jedoch aufstand und zum Laden ging.  
**Etwas Besseres fällt mir sowieso nicht ein, also kann ich genauso gut mal reinschauen**

Begeistert folgte der Geist seinem Schützling und schon bald waren sie in der Wärme des kleinen Ladens und schauten sich interessiert um.  
„Kann ich ihnen helfen?" Eine nette Dame in den Vierzigern kam freundlich lächelnd auf Hikaru zu und stellte sich vor ihm.  
„Nun ja, ich weiß auch nicht so genau, ich suche etwas um einen Freund etwas zu schenken, das Problem ist, eigentlich kennen wir uns kaum und ich weiß nicht so recht was er eigentlich so mag." Verlegen kratzte er sich am Kopf und suchte ein wenig hilflos mit seinen Augen die Regale ab.  
„Hmmm… nun, wenn es um einen Freund handelt den sie nicht so gut kennen, wie wäre es wenn sie ihm dann eine Kleinigkeit schenken? Wie wäre es damit?" Sie deutete auf ein paar sehr dünne Garnfäden in verschiedensten Farben und Hikaru ging verwirrt hin um sie sich besser anzuschauen.  
„Was ist das?" Fragte er und blickte die Frau hilflos an.  
Die kicherte leise und nahm sich ein Garn in die Hand. „Das ist Garn, damit kannst du Armbänder flechten. Du nimmst Farben die gut zusammen passen und flechtest sie zu einem Muster zusammen das dir am besten gefällt."  
„Aha!" War Hikaru's Antwort und er nahm sich ein Garn heraus. /Ein Armband? Warum nicht, ist eigentlich Mädchenkram, aber was soll's… aber welche Farben passen zu Touya/  
Genauestens blickte Hikaru durch den Garn und entdeckte einen dunkelgrünen Faden der perfekt zu den Haaren Touya's passte. Dann nahm er noch einen Fliederfarbenen und einen hellblauen, passend zur Schuluniform und zu den Augen Akira's.  
/Gut, jetzt muss ich nur noch wissen wie man flechtet und gebongt is'/  
„Eh', okay ich werd es versuchen, aber ich weiß gar nicht wie man flechtet, können sie es mir erklären?"  
Freundlich lächelte die Frau und ging zu einem der Regale, wo sie ein dünnes Buch hervorholte und es Hikaru reichte.  
„Hier drinnen steht alles was sie benötigen. Haben sie alles oder wollen sie sich noch ein wenig umschauen?"  
Hikaru schüttelte dankbar den Kopf und ging zusammen mit der Dame zur Kasse.  
Nach einigem umher sehen, machte sich Hikaru zufrieden auf den Weg zurück zu Touya's Haus. Endlich hatte er ein Geschenk für Touya, er musste es nur noch fertig stellen.  
_**Siehst du? War doch nicht so eine schlechte Idee von mir, was?**_ Stolz war in der Stimme des Go-Meisters zu hören und Hikaru schmunzelte.  
**Tja, du bist auch mal zu etwas zu gebrauchen!** Witzelte Hikaru und lachte laut auf als Sai empört die Wangen aufblies.  
„Was ist so lustig?" Fragte plötzlich eine Stimme von der Seite und Hikaru verschluckte sich an seinem Lachen.  
Hustend versuchte er wieder zu Luft zu kommen und blickte verstört zu Touya Akira der gerade die Tür zumachte und leicht fragend zu dem Blondgebleichten Jungen blickte.  
„Ah, nichts, nichts, ich hab mich nur an einen Witz von einem Freund erinnert der total lustig war, sonst gar nichts, ehrlich, hehe!" Verlegen kratzte sich Hikaru am Kopf und versuchte seine Tüte etwas hinter seinem Rücken zu verstecken.  
„Was hast du da?" Fragte auch schon prompt Akira und versuchte hinter Hikaru's Rücken zu schauen.  
Etwas weiter versteckte Hikaru sein Päckchen und lächelte verlegen.  
„Ach nichts, nur ein paar Einkäufe. Äh, wo gehst du eigentlich jetzt noch hin? Ist nicht gleich Mittagessen?" Hikaru versuchte vom Thema abzulenken und schien Erfolg zu haben.  
„Ah, ich muss noch zu einem Termin, bin beim Abendessen aber wieder da. Auf wieder sehen." Damit ging Akira den Weg zur Gartentüre und war schon bald verschwunden.  
**Puh, das war ganz schön knapp**  
Sai konnte nur erleichtert nicken.

Das Mittagessen verlief ohne weitere Vorkommnisse und schon bald zog sich Hikaru mit einer Entschuldigung zurück und machte sich daran sein Geschenk zu machen. Weihnachten war schließlich schon in zwei Tagen.  
/Hoffentlich werde ich noch fertig/

„To-sama, warum hast du Shindou eingeladen hier zu bleiben?" Fragte Akira als er gegen seinen Vater Go spielte. Erstaunt über die Frage blickte der Meijin auf und kratzte sich dann nachdenklich am Kinn.  
„Nun, er sah so einsam aus, weißt du, seine Eltern sind über die Feiertage nicht da und er schien sonst auch niemanden zu haben zu dem er gehen könnte. Da dachte ich mir warum nicht? Außerdem scheinst du dich doch zu freuen das er hier ist, oder sehe ich das anders?" Lächelnd blickte der Meijin auf einen rot gewordenen Akira.  
„N-Nein, nicht wirklich." Stotterte er und versuchte sich konzentriert auf das Brett zu schauen. Der Meijin lachte leise und legte den nächsten Stein. /Ob er vielleicht…/  
Beide spielten noch eine ganze Weile, bis Akira aufgab und in sein Zimmer ging. Nach der Aussage seines Vaters, konnte er sich nicht mehr auf das Spiel konzentrieren und hatte einen Fehler nach dem anderen gemacht. /Ob ich mich freue das er hier ist? Ich weiß es nicht, ich weiß es wirklich nicht…/  
Seufzend streckte sich Akira und wollte sich fürs Bett fertig machen, als er unter der Tür zum Zimmer von Hikaru noch Licht sah.  
/Er ist noch auf? Was er wohl macht/

„Uwaaaah!" Mit lautem Stöhnen legte sich Hikaru nach hinten aufs Bett und massierte seinen lädierten Nacken.  
„Das ist anstrengender als ich dachte, ich hoffe wirklich dass es noch fertig wird."  
Ein Klopfen unterbrach Hikaru und so schnell er konnte versteckte er sein Geschenk und setzte sich aufs Bett.  
„Herein?" Krächzte er und wartete das die Tür auf ging.

Akira wusste eigentlich gar nicht was er hier sollte. Doch er hatte bereits geklopft und nun konnte er keinen Rückzieher machen. Nachdem er das Herein von Hikaru gehört hatte, öffnete er die Tür und steckte schüchtern seinen Kopf ins Zimmer.  
„Konbanwa! Ich wollt eigentlich nur fragen warum du noch wach bist."  
„Touya? Äh… nun ja, ich konnte nicht mehr schlafen, also hab ich noch etwas… äh gemacht!" verlegen kratzte sich Hikaru am Kopf und schob so unauffällig wie möglich, die Tüte mit dem noch nicht fertigen Geschenk weiter unters Bett.  
„So, du hast noch was gemacht und darf man fragen was?" Akira wusste selbst nicht warum er auf einmal so neugierig war. Doch etwas wurmte ihn und er wollte dieses Gefühl so schnell wie möglich loswerden.  
„Ach nicht, nichts… nur eben etwas… gemacht, ich denke ich geh dann auch mal ins Bett. Wir sehen und ja Morgen beim Frühstück. Oyasumi Nasai!" Damit drehte Hikaru Akira den Rücken zu und zog sich sein Pullover aus. Rot werdend drehte sich Akira um und wünschte stammelnd eine Entschuldigung, bevor er, einer Flucht gleich, den Raum verließ.  
Sai lag laut lachend in der Ecke und kriegte sich nicht mehr ein. Hikaru, der keine Ahnung hatte, was sein verrückt gewordener Geist denn nu wieder hatte, zog seinen Schlafanzug an und legte sich ins Bett.  
/Morgen werde ich es fertig machen… Das hoffe ich zumindest… Ob Touya sein Geschenk gefällt/ Mit diesen Gedanken schlief Hikaru zufrieden ein und wusste nicht was im Raum Akira's geschah.

Akira war in sein Zimmer gestürmt und hatte hektisch seine Tür geschlossen. Mit klopfendem Herzen setzte er sich auf sein Bett und hielt beide Hände an seiner noch roten Wangen. /Warum bin ich rot geworden? Was sollte das? Er ist doch nur ein Junge und er hat sich doch nur sein Shirt ausgezogen. Oh mein Gott, was soll das/ Irritiert und auch gleichzeitig frustriert zog sich Akira seinen Schlafanzug an und legte sich ins Bett. Doch an Schlaf war nicht zu denken. Immer wenn er die Augen schloss, sah er den nackten Rücken Hikaru's und nicht nur das. In seiner Fantasie stellte er sich vor, wie es sein würde wenn Hikaru sich vor ihm ausziehen würde, ganz, bis er nackt war.  
/Neinneinneinneinneinnein… Akira hör auf so zu denken… was soll der Schwachsinn ich bin doch nicht in ihn… NEIN/ resolut schloss Akira seine Augen und versuchte an sein Spiel vor zwei Tagen zu denken. Er schlief auch bald ein, doch die Bilder von einem nackten Hikaru verfolgten ihn bis in den Schlaf.  
Akira träumte, er würde mit Hikaru Go spielen. Sie waren alleine im Go-salon seines Vaters und Hikaru hatte nichts an. Es war ein harter Kampf und Akira versuchte alles zu geben.  
„Vergiss nicht, wenn du verlierst gehörst du mir!" hallte plötzlich Hikaru's Stimme in seinem Kopf und erschrocken blickte Akira auf.  
„W-Was?" Fragte er geschockt, doch Hikaru lächelte nur geheimnisvoll.  
Das Spiel war bald beendet und Akira hatte verloren, geschockt das er verloren hatte und realisierend was nun geschehen würde, sah er auf Hikaru der ihn mit leicht verklärten Augen ansah. Lasziv streckte sich Hikaru und zeigte seinen flachen Bauch der leichte Muskelansätze hatte. Geschmeidig stand Hikaru auf, umrundete den Tisch und stand nun direkt neben Akira. Akira selbst, konnte seinen Blick nicht von Hikaru wenden.  
Hikaru kicherte leise, schob sich dann langsam am Tisch vorbei und setzte sich direkt auf Akira's Schoß. Total geschockt, spürte er die schon härter werdende Erregung und er selbst wurde durch diese Berührung erregt.  
„W-Was soll…" Weiter kam Akira nicht, denn Hikaru hatte ihm einen Finger auf die Lippen gelegt. „Ssssh… lass mich nur machen, du wirst sehen, es wird dir gefallen!" Sein Finger wurde nun durch Hikaru's Lippen ersetzt, die sich sanft auf die von Akira legten. Ohne es zu wollen öffnete Akira seine Lippen um der bittenden Zunge Einlass zu gewähren. Hikaru erforschte Akira's Mund gründlich und Akira hatte das Gefühl nichts anders spüren zu wollen als diese Lippen auf seinen und die Hand zwischen…/Warte Mal! Was macht Hikaru's Hand DA/  
Erschrocken setzte sich Akira in seinem Bett auf, er war froh aufgewacht zu sein, aber als er eine verdächtige Wölbung unter seiner Decke entdeckte, wurde er erst rot und dann blass.  
/WAS WAR DAS/ (A.dA. DAS nennt man einen erotischen Traum Akira… altklug tu…lol Auch wenn ich nicht so gut in solchen Dingen bin g)

Fortsetzung folgt….

Feedback? Bitte... +mit großen Hundeaugen guck+


	2. Chapter 2

**Teil 2**

Am nächsten Morgen saßen alle wieder einmal am Frühstückstisch und aßen. Hikaru war bester Laune und plapperte drauf los. Er bemerkte nicht die Blicke, die ihm von der Seite zugeworfen wurden, von einem ganz bestimmten Jungen.  
/Nein, das werde ich ganz schnell vergessen. Ich kann doch nicht von diesem Kleinkind so einen Traum haben… pah… ich doch nicht…/ Ohne es zu wollen wurde Akira rot vor Scham als er wieder an den Traum dachte. Nie wieder wollte er so etwas träumen.

„Oi Akira träumst du?" Wurde er gefragt und eine Hand wedelte vor seinen Augen.  
Erschrocken blickte er direkt in Hikaru's Augen die gefährlich nah waren.  
Wieder rot werdend, stand Akira so abrupt auf, das Hikaru schnell zurückschnellen musste um nicht von dem Kopf Akira's getroffen zu werden.  
„I-ich, muss noch weg. Bis dann!" Damit rannte Akira fast aus dem Raum und zwei verdutzte und zwei wissende Augen blickten ihm nach.  
„Was hat der denn?" Fragte Hikaru und schaute zum Meijin. Der lächelte aber auf eine seltsame Art und Weise und winkte ab.  
„Lass ihn, der fängt sich schon wieder!" Damit stand auch der Meijin auf und blickte Hikaru herausfordernd an. „Lust auf eine Partie Go?" Freudig nickte Hikaru und beide gingen in den Raum wo immer Go gespielt wurde.

* * *

„So, nun muss ich mich aber endlich an das Geschenk setzen." Meinte Hikaru und holte die Tüte heraus. Vorsichtig enfädelte er die Fäden und fing mit seiner Arbeit an.  
Er brauchte Stunden und als er endlich fertig war, hüpfte er vor Freude im Zimmer herum und hätte am liebsten gleich Sai umarmt, konnte sich aber noch zurückhalten ihn anzuspringen. Es hätte ja doch nichts genützt.  
**Sai ich bin fertig und ich bin richtig stolz auf mich, wie findest du es?**  
Sai nickte und lächelte sanft. **_Es ist wunderbar geworden, man sieht das du dir Mühe gegeben hast  
_**Glücklich hielt Hikaru das Armband vor seine Augen. Das Muster war zwar etwas einfach gehalten, war aber sehr schön geworden. Es gab nicht einmal irgendwelche Unregelmäßigkeiten und das machte Hikaru am meisten Stolz.  
„Ob er sich wirklich freuen wird?" Murmelte er als er es in Geschenkpapier einwickelte und es in seiner Tasche versteckte.

* * *

Munter ging Hikaru die Treppe runter und setzte sich freudestrahlend an den Tisch.  
Akira blickte ihn für einige Sekunden etwas komisch an, ließ es aber nach zu fragen.  
„Wie wär's wenn ihr zwei nach dem Abendessen etwas Go spielt?" Fragte der Meijin plötzlich in die Runde und beide Jungs blickten erst den Meijin und dann sich an.  
Akira war etwas mulmig zumute, weil er sich sofort an seinen Traum erinnerte.  
Hikaru dagegen war hellauf begeistert und fing sofort mit Essen an.

Das Spiel war wieder einmal hart und beide Gegner schenkten sich nichts.  
Hikaru verlor am Schluss wieder, fühlte sich aber gut. Denn er hatte sich seiner Meinung nach gut geschlagen.  
„Wollen wir das Spiel einmal durchgehen?" Fragte Akira sachlich und Hikaru nickte.  
„Also hier hast du einen ziemlich dummen Fehler begangen, denn dadurch hab ich hier ein leichteres Spiel gehabt!" Fing Akira an und Hikaru fühlte sich sogleich angegriffen.  
„Aber was ist mit dir? Hättest du hier gespielt anstatt da, wärest du in dieser Ecke nicht so in Bedrängnis gekommen!"  
„Bedrängnis? Ich war nicht einmal in Bedrängnis!"  
„Ach nein? Wer war denn überrascht als ich hier gespielt hab?" Wütend deutete Hikaru auf einen Stein, der ihn für kurze Zeit ein Vorsprung gegeben hatte.  
„WIE DUMM MUSS MAN EIGENTLICH SEIN? HÄTTEST DU DANACH NICHT SO EINEN BLÖDEN FEHLER GEMACHT DEN SELBST EIN ANFÄNGER NICHT GEMACHT HÄTTE, HÄTTE ICH NICHT SO LEICHT GEWINNEN KÖNNEN!" Brüllte Akira plötzlich und Hikaru wurde rot- vor Wut.  
„DU SPINNST DOCH! DEINE FEHLER SIND SOGAR NOCH LACHHAFTER ALS MEINE, SCHAU DIR DOCH MAL AN WAS FÜR EIN DUMMER ZUG DER HIER GEWESEN IST! DU BLÖDER ANGEBER DENKST DOCH DU WÄRST DER BESTE! ABER DAS BIST DU NICHT!"  
„ACH NEIN? BEI DIR BIN ICH NICHT SO SICHER! ICH WÜNSCHTE ECHT DU WÜRDEST SO SPIELEN WIE DAMALS VOR DREI JAHREN. DANN MÜSSTE ICH MICH NICHT SCHÄMEN DEINEM SCHATTEN HINTERHER GEJAGT ZU HABEN!"

Verletzt blickte Hikaru Akira an, der sofort seine Worte bereute. Tränen bildeten sich in Hikaru's Augen und noch bevor Akira etwas sagen konnte rannte Hikaru hinaus und aus dem Haus.  
„Shindou, warte!" Rief Akira, doch es blieb ungehört.  
/Das wollte ich nicht… das wollte ich nicht…./ Über sich selbst schimpfend rannte er an seinen überraschten Vater vorbei und hinter Hikaru her. Er musste sich entschuldigen, oder er würde es auf ewig bereuen.

Hikaru rannte so schnell seine Beine ihn trugen. Tränen rannen seine Wangen hinab und tropften auf seine Hand die er auf seinen Mund gepresst hatte. /Es tut so weh/  
Er wusste nicht wie lange er rannte oder wohin, doch es war ihm egal. Er wollte nur weg, weit weg von Akira der ihn hasste und von dem Haus in das er nie wollte.  
Sai folgte Hikaru die ganze Zeit. Auch er war leicht wütend auf die Worte Akira's, auch wenn er wusste dass Akira es nicht so meinte.  
**_Hikaru, nun warte doch. Er hat es nicht so gemeint. Bitte warte_** doch Hikaru aber hörte nicht. Er war viel zu verstört und viel zu traurig als das die Worte Sai's ihn erreichen konnten.

Akira suchte währenddessen die ganze Umgebung ab. Es hatte angefangen zu schneien und die Sicht wurde immer schlechter. Ihn plagten schreckliche Gewissensbisse.  
/Warum musste ich so etwas sagen? Schlimm genug das ich mich in seiner Nähe so seltsame benehme, jetzt muss ich ihn auch noch verletzen… ich Baka/  
Er wusste nicht wohin er noch sollte. Sein Atem ging Stockend und ihm war saukalt. Entschlossen ging er zurück nach Hause, nahm sich seine Dicke Winterjacke und packte noch eine zweite ein. Er würde weitersuchen bis er Hikaru fand und dann würde er sich entschuldigen.  
Wieder erinnerte er sich an das verletzte Gesicht Hikaru's und ihm stiegen langsam Tränen in die Augen. /Wie konnte ich ihm nur wehtun? Wie nur/  
Wieder rannte er hinaus und rannte die Straßen auf und ab. Weit konnte der 15 Jährige nicht gekommen sein.

Hikaru war bereits vor Erschöpfung und Kälte zusammengebrochen. Noch nie in seinem Leben war er so schnell und viel gerannt. Nun lag er zitternd und weinend auf einer menschenleeren Straße und konnte sich nicht mehr bewegen, seine Beine taten weh und wollten ihren Dienst nicht tun.  
Sai, der alarmiert und besorgt neben ihm stand, versuchte Hikaru zum bewegen zu kriegen.  
**_Hikaru, steh auf! Du wirst noch erfrieren, komm schon, alle werden sich schon Sorgen um dich machen_**  
**Sorgen? Wer? Meine Eltern die sich in den USA amüsieren? Meine Freunde die nicht einmal merken wenn es mir schlecht geht? Akira? Pah, der ist doch froh dass ich weg bin…. Alle werden froh sein das ich weg bin… vielleicht… sollte ich einfach hier liegen bleiben und schlafen… einfach schlafen… und wenn ich… auf…wache dann…. Sind…. Alle da….  
**Hikaru schaffte es nicht mehr seine Augen auf zu halten. Er spürte die Kälte bereits nicht mehr und eine angenehme Wärme breitete sich in seinen Gliedern aus. Die verzweifelte Stimme Sai's ging im rauschen seiner Ohren unter. Nur ganz weit in der Ferne glaubte er eine Stimme ihn rufen zu hören, doch er wollte nicht antworten, nicht mehr.

Akira rief immer lauter Hikaru's Namen, er hatte plötzlich ein schlechtes Gefühl in der Magengegend und er wusste plötzlich mit Sicherheit dass er sich beeilen musste.  
„SHINDOU!"  
Akira rannte um eine Ecke in eine leere Straße hinein und drückte dabei die dicke Jacke fest an seinen Körper.  
„SHIN…!" Erschrocken hielt Akira inne. Vor ihm, keine drei Meter entfernt lag eine leblose Gestalt die fast vom Schnee bedeckt wurde. Panisch erkannte er wer da lag und sofort rannte er zu ihm hin.  
„Shindou! Shindou! Bitte mach die Augen auf. Shindou!"  
Verzweifelt schüttelte Akira den bewegungslosen Körper. Doch als Hikaru auch nach weiterem Rufen nicht reagierte stiegen ihm Tränen in die Augen.  
„Bitte nicht, du darfst nicht sterben, es tut mir so leid. Ich will… dich nicht verlieren!"  
Er packte Hikaru und drehte ihn auf den Rücken, dann setzte er ihn auf und legte die warme Daunenjacke um den bereits kalten Körper. Mit einiger Kraftanstrengung schaffte er es Hikaru auf seinen Rücken zu laden und versuchte so schnell es ging zurück nach Hause zu gelangen.

Sai war richtig erleichtert gewesen als er Akira um die Ecke flitzen sah. Er wischte sich die Tränen weg und lachte leise und befreit. /Wenn Hikaru etwas geschehen wäre… nein, ich hätte alles gegeben damit er überlebt, alles/  
Er verfolgte Akira wie der tapfer versuchte nicht zu schwanken als er Hikaru trug. Der Blondgebleichte Junge war nicht gerade leicht und er brauchte so einiges an Kraft um diesen schweren Brocken zu tragen.  
Sai lachte wieder leise. /Jaja, Hikaru sollte nicht immer so viel Süßes Essen/

Erschöpft kam Akira endlich zuhause an. Er betrat das Haus und wurde sogleich von seinem Vater und seiner Mutter besorgt empfangen.  
„Was ist mit ihm?" Fragte der Meijin und nahm Akira dabei seinen Ballast ab. „Oh mein Gott, er ist ja ganz kalt, schnell er muss sofort warm eingepackt werden."  
Ohne auf die anderen zu warten, stürmte der Meijin in Hikaru's Zimmer und steckte ihn ins Bett.  
Er zog dem Jungen seine klamme Kleidung aus und frische warme Sachen an.  
„Akira, komm her, hilf mir ihn warm werden zu lassen!" Ohne Widerworte kam Akira auf seinen Vater zu und half ihm so gut es ging. Bald kam Akira's Mutter rein mit einigen Wärmflaschen in den Armen.  
„Ich hoffe die helfen!"

Sie packten die Wärmflaschen unter die Decke und hofften das Hikaru nicht ernsthaft zu schaden gekommen war. Akira, der weiterhin den Arm von Hikaru rieb, war erleichtert und verängstigt zugleich. /Warum war ich so blöd? Konnte ich nicht einmal meine Klappe halten/

Hikaru währenddessen plagten Alpträume. In seinen Träumen rannte er so schnell er konnte, doch kam kaum vom Fleck. Seine Beine schmerzten fürchterlich und schienen Tonnen zu wiegen. Er versuchte vor etwas zu fliehen, nicht vor jemandem, sondern vor einer Stimme.  
Gepeinigt und kopfschüttelnd versuchte er die Stimme zu ignorieren, doch egal wie sehr er auch versuchte zu fliehen, oder wie doll er sich die Ohren zuhielt, die Stimme ließ sich nicht vertreiben.  
„Du bist ein Niemand. Nicht gut genug, weder für deine Eltern, noch für Touya Akira! Du bist ein Niemand. Nicht gut genug, weder für deine Eltern, noch für Touya Akira! Du bist ein Niemand. Nicht gut genug, weder für deine….." Das alles wiederholte sich wie eine Beschwörung.  
„NEIN, das ist nicht wahr. Hör auf, lass mich in Ruhe!"  
Doch egal wie sehr Hikaru schrie es solle aufhören, die Stimme blieb.  
Bald stürzte Hikaru zu Boden. Er konnte sich nicht mehr bewegen, noch konnte er etwas sagen. Sein Mund schien sich einfach nicht öffnen zu wollen.  
/Kami-sama, ich hab Angst/ Waren seine letzten verzweifelten Gedanken bevor alles schwarz wurde.

Den nächsten klaren Gedanken, hatte Hikaru als er blinzelnd die Augen öffnete. Er lag in einem Bett. Um genau zu sein in seinem eigenen Bett zuhause.  
/War das alles nur ein Traum/  
**_Hikaru?_** ertönte eine ihm wohlbekannte Stimme und der Junge setzte sich langsam auf.  
**Sai? Was ist?** Fragte er verschlafen und streckte sich. /Es war alles ein Traum. Zum Glück./ Lächelnd stand er auf und nahm seine Sachen. Er wollte gerade aus dem Raum gehen als die Stimme Sai's ihn wieder aufhielt. **_Hikaru, warte!  
_**Überrascht über die Ernsthaftigkeit in der Stimme seines Meisters drehte er sich um blickte Sai mit großen Augen an.  
**_Hikaru, denk nach, das ist nur ein Traum. Wach auf und stell dich endlich. Touya ist vollkommen verzweifelt wegen dir._**  
Sofort als der Name seines Rivalen fiel zuckte eine Erinnerung in ihm. /„ ICH WÜNSCHTE ECHT DU WÜRDEST SO SPIELEN WIE DAMALS VOR DREI JAHREN. DANN MÜSSTE ICH MICH NICHT SCHÄMEN DEINEM SCHATTEN HINTERHER GEJAGT ZU HABEN!"/

Zitternd sank Hikaru auf die Knie und hielt sich die Ohren. Er wollte das nicht hören.  
**Sai, es hat so wehgetan. Warum hasst er mich? Ich hab doch alles gegeben um ihm ebenbürtig zu sein!** Schluchzend hielt sich Hikaru an den Sachen die er noch in den Händen hatte fest. Sai kam lächelnd auf seinen Schützling zu und umarmte ihn. Hikaru der zuerst zurückschreckte, schmiegte sich in die Wärme dieses Körpers und weinte bitterlich weiter.  
**_Shhhh… es ist alles okay… weißt du, manchmal tut man den Menschen weh die man am liebsten hat und selbst wenn man es bereut, die Dinge die man gesagt hat werden nicht verschwinden, doch es wird aufhören weh zu tun und ihr werdet immer enger zusammenkommen, bis…._**  
**Bis was?** Fragte Hikaru und hob seinen Kopf. Doch Sai schüttelte nur den Kopf und half Hikaru aufzustehen.  
**_Jetzt wach auf und stell dich, okay? Weglaufen hat einem noch nie etwas gebracht nur mehr Schmerz!_**

Damit verschwand Sai aus Hikaru's Traum und schon bald wachte auch Hikaru auf.  
Blinzelnd rieb er sich über die Augen und schaute sich um.  
Er war, wie nicht anders zu erwarten, im Gästezimmer der Touya's. Wie er dahin gekommen war, wusste er nicht, doch es erleichterte ihn irgendwie.  
Erschreckt drehte sich Hikaru zur Seite als er etwas murmeln hörte und sah mit aufgerissenen Augen wie Touya Akira auf einem Stuhl saß, mit dem Oberkörper auf dem Bett liegend und Hikaru's Hand haltend.  
/Was zum…? Hat er die ganze Zeit hier gesessen und auf mich aufgepasst/ Lächelnd setzte sich Hikaru vorsichtig auf und legte die Decke um seinen gleichaltrigen Rivalen.  
Doch als er versuchte aufzustehen, zuckte ein stechender Schmerz durch seinen Körper und laut krachend fiel er zu Boden.

Von dem Krach geweckt schreckte Akira auf und schaute sich alarmiert um. Als er keinen Hikaru entdeckte und ein schmerzerfülltes Stöhnen vom Boden hörte, stand er ruckartig auf und rannte um das Bett. Was er sah, besorgte ihn und doch, musste er laut lachen. Es sah auch einfach zu göttlich aus wie Hikaru da auf dem Boden lag, grummelnd und den Arsch in die Höhe gestreckt.  
„Haha, sehr komisch, wenn du fertig mit Lachen bist, kannst du mir dann helfen?"  
Immer noch lachend half Akira seinem Rivalen wieder auf die Beine und ins Bett.  
„hihihi.. was wolltest du denn da? War dir das Bett nicht genug?"  
Immer noch grummelnd versuchte Hikaru seine klammen und eingeschlafenen Beine wieder zum funktionieren zu bringen.  
„Tut mir leid!" Verwundert hob Hikaru den Kopf. Die Entschuldigung war viel zu ernsthaft als das es sich um das eben Geschehene handeln konnte. Sofort wusste Hikaru was gemeint war und betreten blickte er zu Boden.  
„Es hat wehgetan!"  
„Ich weiß!" Akira seufzte und wusste nicht wo er hingucken sollte.  
„Du hättest nicht gleich so etwas sagen müssen!"  
„Ich weiß!"  
„Das ich nicht so gut bin wie vor drei Jahren… das weiß ich selbst, aber ich gebe mein Bestes und werde jeden Tag besser."  
„Ich weiß"  
„Kannst du auch was anderes sagen als ‚ich weiß'?" Schnaubend schaute er den nun rot gewordenen Akira an, der seine Füße anscheinend sehr interessant fand.  
„Tut mir leid!" Murmelte Akira noch einmal, seufzte, fuhr sich durch seine Haare und setzte sich dann neben Hikaru- Mit gewissem Abstand.

„Ich weiß selber, dass ich etwas gesagt hab, was ich nicht hätte sagen sollen, ich war wütend und verwirrt. Ich wusste einfach nicht wohin mit diesen seltsamen…Gefühlen!"  
Hikaru runzelte die Stirn. „Wie du bist verwirrt? Das du wütend warst, okay, aber verwirrt? Ist was passiert?"  
Leicht skeptisch schaute Akira Hikaru von der Seite an. /Ja, du/ Aber das sagte er nicht laut.  
„Naja, nicht wirklich…. Ich glaub all die Gefühle und dieses tappen im Ungewissen, haben mich einfach verrückt gemacht. Die ständigen fragen wie ‚Warum ist er jetzt nicht so gut wie vor drei Jahren?' Oder ‚Was verheimlicht er vor mir und warum?' Und all das glaub ich ist gestern bei mir explodiert, Gomen nasai!"

Hikaru betrachtete Akira mit traurigem Blick. Er würde ja gerne mit ihm über Sai reden, aber… noch nicht, nicht jetzt.  
Lächelnd blickte er in die schönen hellblauen Augen Akiras's und verdrängte den Gedanken dass er gerade schön und Akira in einem Satz benutzt hatte.  
„Ich versteh deine Gefühle, aber, wie soll ich sagen, bis vor kurzem haben wir kaum zwei Sätze miteinander geredet, da ist es ja wohl normal das ich dir nicht meine tiefsten Geheimnisse verrate!"  
Nickend stand Akira auf und hielt Hikaru seine Hand hin. „Glaubst du, du kannst jetzt aufstehen und zum Frühstück runterkommen? Ich denke mein Vater wäre auch sehr erleichtert dich wohlbehalten zu sehen."

Nachdem Hikaru vorsichtig, mit Hilfe von Akira aufgestanden war, gingen sie nach unten, wo der Meijin und seine Frau gerade am Tisch saßen und Frühstückten.  
„Ohayo!" Meldete sich Hikaru und der Meijin blickte überrascht auf.  
„Shindou-kun, wie schön, geht es dir besser?" Erleichtert lächelnd kam der Meijin auf Hikaru zu und legte dem Jungen eine Hand auf die Schulter.  
„Solltest du nicht noch im Bett liegen und dich ausruhen?"  
„Nein, nein! Mir geht es bestens, bin nur noch etwas wackelig auf den Beinen aber sonst geht es mir gut, ehrlich!" Lächelnd setzte er sich auf einen Stuhl und nahm dankbar das Essen an, dass man ihm reichte.  
Akira hatte sich ebenfalls gesetzt und aß nun schweigend sein Frühstück. Der Meijin, der bemerkt hatte dass Akira irgendwie ein bisschen bedrückt war, seufzte nur und aß. Er würde alles den Jungs überlassen, einmischen tut er sich bestimmt nicht.

Hikaru bemerkte ebenfalls das etwas mit Akira nicht stimmte, aber er würde es Akira nicht leichter machen in dem er auf ihn zu ging. Nein, er würde warten bis Akira von alleine käme und vielleicht versucht sich mit ihm richtig anzufreunden.  
**Oi Sai? Ich frag mich wie es ist, richtig mit Akira befreundet zu sein. Was meinst du?  
_…_**  
**Sai? Antworte gefälligst!  
**_**…  
**_Hikaru blickte sich zu seinem Geist um und schickte Blitze in seine Richtung, doch auch jetzt antwortete der Geist nicht, sondern blickte nur geheimnisvoll lächelnd seinen Schützling an.  
Seufzend drehte sich Hikaru wieder um und blickte mit düsterem Blick auf sein Mahl.  
/Manchmal versteh ich diesen Durchgeknallten Geist echt nicht. Was soll dieses seltsame Gelächel/  
Hikaru schüttelte nur den Kopf und lächelte verlegen als die anderen ihn seltsam anblickten.  
„Geht es dir noch nicht gut, Shindou-kun?" Fragte der Meijin besorgt, doch Hikaru schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Mir geht es prächtig, ich… ach nichts!" Damit schob er sich schnell etwas in den Mund um nicht mehr sprechen zu müssen.

Das Frühstück verlief danach ruhig und jeder hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach.  
„Entschuldigt mich, ich muss noch was… erledigen!" Damit stand Hikaru auf und ging hinauf in sein Zimmer.  
Oben angekommen nahm er das eingepackte Geschenk für Akira und betrachtete es nachdenklich.  
**_Hikaru? Willst du es ihm etwa nicht mehr schenken? Du hast dir doch solche Mühe gegeben._** Meinte Sai als er sah das Hikaru es weit unten in seine Tasche packen wollte.  
**Hmmm…. Ne Sai?**  
_**Hm?**_  
**Glaubst du er wird sich überhaupt freuen das ich ihm etwas schenke? Ich weiß nicht, auch wenn wir uns ausgesprochen haben, da scheint jetzt so eine Art Wand zu sein und ich bin mir einfach nicht mehr sicher ob das gut ist!**

Sai seufzte und setzte sich neben seinen Schüler. **_Wenn du es nicht versuchst, wirst du nie erfahren ob ihr zwei Freunde werden könnt. Und ein Anfang könnte zum Beispiel dieses Band sein. Ein Band, gemacht aus Freundschaft, für die Freundschaft. Er wird die Botschaft verstehen, da bin ich sicher!  
_**„hihihihihihi!"  
Verwundert schaute Sai auf Hikaru der sich die Hand vor den Mund hielt und kicherte.  
**_Was ist denn so lustig?_**  
**Na ja, was du da eben gesagt hast, klingt wie eines dieser Antworten aus solchen Zeitschriften wo man seine Sorgen hinschicken kann und ich hab mir grad vorgestellt wie du in so einer Redaktion sitzt und dir die Probleme anderer durchliest und beantwortest. Hahaha, das muss voll komisch aussehen!  
_Mensch Hikaru, sei doch mal ernst! _**Schmollte Sai und drehte sich weg.

Hikaru kicherte noch ein wenig, bevor er dann aufstand und sein Geschenk für Akira in seine Jackentasche steckte.  
/Mal sehen, vielleicht gebe ich es ihm ja doch noch/

Akira währenddessen dachte nun selbst über ein Geschenk für seinen Rivalen nach. /Bei all der Aufregung hab ich ganz vergessen mir ein Geschenk für ihn zu besorgen. Aber was könnte ich ihm geben/ Nachdenklich ging er durch sein Zimmer. Er hatte nicht viel, Go-magazine, Kifu's, Schulsachen und andere Dinge die mit Go zu tun hatten. Tief seufzend setzte sich der Grünhaarige hin und fuhr sich übers Gesicht. /Ich habe NICHTS was ich ihm geben könnte, mein Leben besteht nun mal nur aus Go, kaufen kann ich auch nichts, alle Geschäfte haben geschlossen. Was mach ich nur/  
Mit einer Hand nachdenklich über sein Kinn streichend und dabei in seinem Zimmer Kreise drehend, dachte er angestrengt über Hikaru nach. /Ein Geschenk, ein Geschenk… was könnte ich ihm…. Ha… ich frag To-sama einfach/  
Damit machte sich Akira auf dem zu seinem Vater um sich einen Rat bei ihm zu holen.  
„To-sama? Darf ich dir eine Frage stellen?"  
„hmm?" Überrascht blickte der Meijin auf. „Ja natürlich! Was ist denn?"  
„Also… wenn du jemanden etwas schenken möchtest, du ihn aber nicht so gut kennst und du auch nichts mehr kaufen kannst weil die Geschäfte zu haben…. Was machst du dann?"  
Schmunzelnd blickte Touya Kouyo (Weiß net wie er wirklich geschrieben wird XD) auf seinen Sohn. /Soso, ein Geschenk für Shindou-kun… hmmm…. /  
(A.d.A: Also jetzt mal im Ernst…. Ich bin total schlecht wenn es darum geht andere zu beschenken… da ist es auch kein Wunder das mir hier nicht einfällt oder?)  
Sich am Kinn kratzend stand der Meijin auf und ging zum Fenster. „Nun, ich denke das du selber darüber nachdenken solltest, schließlich bin nicht ich es der jemandem etwas schenken möchte sondern du, oder!"  
Rot geworden blickte Akira nach unten. „äh, nun… äh… okay, hast recht. Arigatou!" Damit stand Akira blitzschnell auf und floh fast aus dem Zimmer. Kichernd widmete sich der Meijin wieder dem Go-brett und wartete schon gespannt auf den Abend.

Akira setzte sich frustriert auf sein Bett und stieß die seufzend die Luft aus. /Naaaa toll… was soll ich denn bitte jetzt machen? Was kann ich ihm schenken/  
Verzweifelt blickte Akira aus dem Fenster und schaute dem Schnee zu wie er leise herab vom Himmel fiel.

Viel zu früh kam der Abend und Akira hatte noch keine Idee was er seinem Rivalen schenken sollte. Seine Nervosität steigerte sich ins unermessliche und bei jedem kleinsten Geräusch zuckte er ängstlich zusammen. /Akira reiß dich zusammen. Er wird dir schon nicht den Kopf abreißen wenn du kein Geschenk hast, du kannst ihm ja auch nachträglich etwas schenken./  
Damit machte er sich auf den nach unten. Nicht wissend, das er nicht alleine war mit seiner Angst.

Hikaru ging auf und ab in seinem Zimmer. Er hielt das kleine Päckchen in seinen Händen und blickte abwechselnd darauf und auf die Uhr.  
Sai war schon vom vielen hin und her Gelaufe ganz kirre und blickte Hikaru streng an.  
_**Hikaru, beruhige dich, du bist ja noch schlimmer als wenn du vor einem wichtigen Spiel stehst.**_  
**Mensch Sai, es liegt nicht nur an dem Geschenk, sondern… sondern….auch daran…. Das ich ihm vielleicht…. Vielleicht….  
****_Vielleicht was?  
_Das ich ihm vielleicht…. Ähm…. Von dir… erzähle….**  
Überrascht blickte Sai auf. Hikaru hatte immer ein riesiges Geheimnis aus ihm gemacht und nun wollte er tatsächlich Akira erzählen dass er wirklich existiert? Sai musste dabei lächeln. /Ob Akira ihm glauben wird/

Touya's Mom rief Hikaru nach unten. Sie hatte ein kleines Festessen vorbeireitet und nun feierte die Familie Touya zusammen mit Hikaru ein gemütliches Weihnachtsfest.  
Nervös kaute Hikaru auf seinem Stück Brot herum und blickte immer wieder verstohlen zu Akira.  
Das Essen dauerte zwei Stunden in denen sich der Meijin, Hikaru und Akira unterhielten. Für eine Weile vergaßen beide ihr Unwohlsein und genossen einfach nur das Essen und die Gespräche.

Doch als das Essen beendet war und der Meijin seinen Anfang mit den Geschenken machte, erinnerte Hikaru daran das er noch ein Geschenk für Akira hatte.  
Auch Akira fühlte sich nicht gut. Er hatte nichts für Hikaru und fühlte sich immer wieder schlecht dabei. Nur das Denken, das Hikaru auch keines hat, beruhigte ihn ein wenig.

Auch für Hikaru war ein Geschenk dabei. Überrascht darüber nahm er es vom Meijin an und öffnete es. Es war ein Buch über zahlreiche Spiele, die verschiedene Go-Meister, darunter auch einige von Shuusaku (also Sai) gespielt hatten. (A.D.A.: Waaaah ich und mein Deutsch X3) Hikaru freute sich wie ein Schneekönig darüber und dankte Touya's Vater überschwänglich und entschuldigte sich das er keins für ihn hatte.  
„Das macht doch nichts, ich freu mich dass es dir gefällt und hoffe dass du dadurch noch einiges lernst!"  
Nickend betrachtete Hikaru das Buch mit leuchtenden Augen und grinste in die Runde. Als er jedoch in Akira's Gesicht sah musste er schlucken.  
/Jetzt oder nie/

„Ano, Touya?" Fragte Hikaru schüchtern und Akira schaute überrascht auf.  
„Eh, ja?"  
„Kannst du kurz mit raus kommen? Ich muss, dir…. Etwas sagen!"  
Nickend folgte Akira seinem Rivalen und fragte sich was das nun sollte. /Seit wann ist Shindou denn so schüchtern/  
Draußen schneite es wieder. Frierend zog Hikaru seine Arme um seinen Körper und rieb sich ein wenig warm. An eine Jacke hatten beide nicht gedacht.  
„Und was gibt es?" Fragte Akira nervös, als er noch keine Reaktion bei dem anderen Jungen bemerkte.  
„A-also… das ist für dich!" Damit hielt Hikaru dem überraschten Jungen ein kleines Päckchen hin und schaute konzentriert und mit rotem Gesicht auf den Boden.

Ein warmes Gefühl breitete sich in Akira aus, als er das kleine Geschenk an sich nahm und langsam öffnete. Hervor kam ein kleines Bändchen in drei verschiedenen Farben. Das Muster war zwar schlicht aber schön und Akira merkte sofort dass es ein Freundschaftsarmband war.  
„F-Für mich?" Fragte Akira ungläubig und betrachtete Hikaru erstaunt. Der konnte nur schnell nicken und schaute zur Seite.  
Noch hatte er so ein Glücksgefühl gehabt wie jetzt, er nahm das Freundschaftsarmband und band es sich um seine rechte Hand. Er wollte es von nun an immer tragen.  
„A-ano… da gibt es noch was!"  
„Eh?"  
Hikaru blickte auf und schaute schüchtern in Akira's Gesicht. Er konnte das Glitzern in seinen Augen nicht richtig deuten, hoffte aber das es was positives war.  
„A-also, du hattest mich gefragt was es für ein Geheimnis um mich ist. Du weißt schon, die beiden Male wo ich dich besiegt hab und dann plötzlich so schlecht war? Na ja, da ist wirklich ein Geheimnis… ich kann es dir jetzt noch nicht erzählen, der Mut fehlt mir noch. Aber ich werde es dir erzählen, versprochen. Und ich werde alles geben das du nie mehr so enttäuscht von mir bist."

Akira's Augen waren während Hikaru's Ansprache immer größer geworden. Er konnte es kaum glauben das Hikaru ihm sein Geheimnis anvertrauen wollte, nicht jetzt, aber irgendwann. Das Strahlen das nun in sein Gesicht kam, konnte der Sonne gut Konkurrenz machen und schien den Schnee zu schmelzen.  
Ohne überhaupt zu wissen was er tat, überbrückte er die letzte Distanz zu Hikaru und umarmte ihn fest.

Hikaru musste bei dieser plötzlichen Umarmung aufkeuchen und wollte Akira instinktiv wegschubsen, tat es dann doch nicht. Verwirrt, aber dennoch glücklich, schmiegte er sich an den etwas größeren Jungen und genoss die Wärme und die Nähe des anderen.  
Sai, der die ganze Zeit still dabei gestanden hatte, lächelte glücklich, versteckte dieses Lächeln dennoch hinter seinem Fächer. Er hatte doch gewusst dass er bei den Gefühlen der beiden Jungen richtig lag.

Es schien eine Ewigkeit zu dauern bis Akira sich wieder von Hikaru löste und beide waren um die Nasenspitze ein wenig rot geworden.  
Ohne sich jetzt noch stoppen zu können, näherte sich Akira Hikaru und bevor der Blondgebleichte Junge reagieren konnte, fühlte der die Lippen seines Rivalen auf den eigenen.  
Die Sanftheit des Kusses und die Gefühle die durch seinen Körper rasten, ließen seine Augen sich schließen. (A.d.A. hey das reimt sich lol)  
Der Kuss dauerte nicht länger als ein paar Sekunden, doch für beide kam es wie eine Ewigkeit vor, eine süße Ewigkeit.

Mit rotem Gesicht und ängstlichen Augen betrachtete Akira seinen neu gewonnenen Freund und befürchtete dadurch ihn gleich wieder verloren zu haben.  
Hikaru, der noch seine Augen geschlossen hatte, befühlte seine Lippen mit seinen Fingern. Er konnte den anderen noch auf seinen Lippen schmecken und fühlte noch das Kribbeln das ihn an dieser Stelle befallen hatte.  
Mit leuchteten Augen öffnete Hikaru sie und betrachtete Akira mit erstauntem Blick.

„Warum?" Fragte er und wusste in dem Moment das es egal war. Egal was der Grund war, der Kuss war passiert und er bereute es nicht und mehr noch, er freute sich das er seinen ersten Kuss von Akira bekam.  
„Eto…weil… ich dich mag!" Kam die leise und schüchterne Antwort und Hikaru konnte nicht anders als zu lächeln.  
„Ich mag dich auch, Akira!"  
Überrascht und noch roter werdend, blickte Akira in Hikaru's Augen und konnte nur Wärme und Freundschaft in ihnen lesen.  
„Danke, Hikaru!"

In stillem Einverständnis, gingen beide Hand in Hand, wieder ins Haus und zu Akira's Eltern zurück. Die Mutter schaute zwar etwas überrascht, aber Akira's Vater schaute wissend und warm lächelnd auf die beiden Jungs.

* * *

„Hikaru?"  
„Hmm?" Kam die etwas müde Antwort zurück. Beide Jungs hatten entschieden heute Nacht ein Bett zusammen zu teilen und legen sich nun gegenüber.  
Leicht dösig blickte Hikaru seinen Freund an und lächelte als er dessen rosanes Gesicht sah.  
„Es tut mir leid dass ich kein Geschenk für dich hab. Ich kauf dir aber eins sobald die Geschäfte auf haben, okay?"  
Hikaru lächelte warm, er hob seine Hand und strich über Akira's Haare, sein Gesicht, über den Hals bis zur Brust, wo die Hand ruhen blieb.  
„Akira, du brauchst mir kein Geschenk zu kaufen. Du hast mir bereits das beste Geschenk gegeben das es geben kann."  
„Eh? Und was?"  
Kichernd streichelte Hikaru wieder Akira's Wange und kam dann seinem Gesicht immer näher.  
„Dich!" Ohne auf Akira zu achten küsste er federleicht die leicht geöffneten Lippen seines Freundes und bat still und sanft um Einlass.  
Nach nur wenigen Sekunden wurde die geworden und ein sanfter Kuss der nicht zu enden schien entbrannte.

Keiner der beiden merkte wie ein sanft lächelnder Geist langsam aus dem Zimmer ging und wissend seinen Fächer vors Gesicht hielt.

**Owari**

Feedback+liebguck+


End file.
